Of Hot Tubs and Cookies
by IchigoPudding
Summary: FinnxKurt – Kissing a boy doesn't make you gay, right? Especially if the particular boy brings over cookies and happens to be the cutest thing you've ever laid eyes on... Right? - Threeshot. Slash
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, although my birthday is coming up in March...

**Summary: **FinnxKurt – Kissing a boy doesn't make you gay, right? Especially if the particular boy brings over cookies and happens to be the cutest thing you've ever laid eyes on... Right? Twoshot.

**AN:** My present before I go back to school on the 29th D:

Thanks to shemerina for pointing out that Kurt is actually a counter-tenor ;)

**--Of Hot Tubs and Cookies--**

**Part One – Hot Tubs**

Warm bubbles tickled his skin as soft lips caressed his own.

It reminded Finn of the hot tub incident except the boy whose mouth was pressed to his didn't complain or berate him for trying to touch his breasts... Not that Kurt had any of course.

Yes, he was kissing Kurt Hummel but that didn't mean that he was gay, right?

...Right?

He didn't even know how this had happened. Well, he did but, uhh, he didn't know why.

He had been bumming out about the whole Quinn thing when his doorbell had rung, he'd had to go open it as his mom was at work and he didn't have anything better to do except stare at his ceiling and imagine that he was punching Puck's smirking face in. He'd say stupid, smirking face but most people thought that he was an idiot but he wasn't _that_ dumb!

Well... Not real- Oh, shut up!

Anyway, he had opened the door and the counter-tenor in question had been standing there with a clear container full of cookies in his hands – and from where he was standing they smelled like pretty great cookies – with that adorable smile of his spreading across Kurt's face.

"H-hi..." Well, that made me look smart. But wait, he's blushing! The small patches of pink on his cheeks spread until his whole face is flushing cutely, I wonder why that is?

And then I realise that I've been staring for over five minutes. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Err, come in... Hey." I move aside to make room for him to pass.

He brushes by me and I can barely hear his whispered words.

"Hello, Finn Hudson."

**AN: **The next part will be up in a day or so ;)


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, although I promise that I'd take good care of Chris Colfer if you gave him to me ;)

**Summary: **FinnxKurt – Kissing a boy doesn't make you gay, right? Especially if the particular boy brings over cookies and happens to be the cutest thing you've ever laid eyes on... Right? Twoshot.

**AN: **Enjoy part two! :3

Thanks to shemerina for pointing out that Kurt is actually a counter-tenor ;)

**--Of Hot Tubs and Cookies--**

**Part Two – Cookies**

Kurt placed the container of biscuits down on the counter and turned to face him, looking at him expectantly.

Well, he had no idea what to do now so he just said the first thing to come into his head.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." There was that wonderful smile again. "As long as it's not jock-centric."

He didn't think he had ever seen Kurt smile so much, it was sort of nice. "Jock-centric?"

"You know; action, horror... High School Musical."

He stifled a snort. "You want to pick?"

Kurt looked like a little kid in a candy store... If that kid happened to be a gay, sixteen year old fashionista and self-proclaimed diva.

--

"Are you serious?" were the first words to escape his mouth.

At first Kurt looked affronted but then he just reverted back to ecstatic.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Oh god."

Kurt glared, "It's a classic!"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it's my mom's, she likes to watch it when I'm asleep... I know because all the ice-cream is always gone the next day."

The counter-tenor nodded happily before opening the DVD player.

"Go get the cookies, we're watching it!"

And that was how Finn ended up watching The Notebook with Kurt Hummel.

--

He awkwardly hugged Kurt to his chest as the teen cried his eyes out, sobs shaking his small frame, he gently patted his back.

"Shh, it's okay. It was only a movie."

Kurt squawked in outrage, throwing a cookie at his head, he hadn't eaten many due to 'carbs' or whatever.

"Finn Hudson, that was a _great_ movie and a classic too!"

He shrugged, "Wanna go in the hot tub with me?"

Kurt blushed.

"Alright then."


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**Summary: **FinnxKurt – Kissing a boy doesn't make you gay, right? Especially if the particular boy brings over cookies and happens to be the cutest thing you've ever laid eyes on... Right? Twoshot.

**AN:** I know it said in the summary that this is a twoshot and I told some people that it would become a chaptered story but it just felt right to leave it here, this is a threeshot, enjoy!

Thanks to shemerina for pointing out that Kurt is actually a counter-tenor ;)

**--Of Hot Tubs and Cookies--**

**Part Three: Bambi**

Kurt blushed as the counter-tenor shyly removed his jacket, he had already removed all of his clothes – except for his boxers so it wasn't overly gay or anything that you were thinking... – and was now slowly sliding into the warm water.

By now the boy was slowly removing his designer shirt; he folded it up neatly and placed it directly on top of his jacket.

If Finn had been more observant and leaning more towards batting for the other team he would have thought that maybe Kurt was strip teasing him... But of course he wasn't thinking that! Besides with that bright pink blush covering his face and his eyes averted, looking anywhere but in his direction seemed to disprove his theory.

That's if he had a theory, which he doesn't because you can't prove anything!

Wait... Can you? Damn!

He watched, captivated, as Kurt slowly peeled of the black singlet that the boy had been wearing beneath all of his top coverings as an undershirt. Finn made sure not to let his jaw drop – or drool – as the counter-tenor's silky smooth skin – probably from all of Kurt's cool skin products but pretty all the same, wait... Crap! – was slowly revealed.

As the diva kicked off his shoes and started to carefully work at unbuttoning his tight, sexy, black skinny jeans, he doubted that he would ever see that much of Kurt again.

Silky black boxers were revealed and Kurt's face blushed brighter before he gracefully slipped into the water, the teen let himself be completely submerged under the water before coming up for air and leaning against the edge.

Finn smiled, Kurt's hair was now slightly wavy and his normally controlled fringe was covering one eye.

Without somehow noticing his hand was now hovering in front of the counter-tenor's face. Kurt instantly turned serious – he had been laughing his amazingly adorable laugh – the boy's blue-green eyes gazing at him filled with some unknown emotion. They were more blue than green right now, the reflection of the water and the dark of outside making the teen's eyes appear a darker blue than normal.

He carefully brushed Kurt's hair back to its normal position before slowly retracting his hand.

"There," he whispered," perfect... as always."

"You..." the counter-tenor's eyes widened incredulously and he looked like a deer in headlights, an adorable, fashionable, diva deer of course. "You think that my life is perfect?"

He shook his head. "No, but **you **are perfect, in every way imaginable."

Kurt blushed slightly, still looking like an amazingly cute version of Bambi – he just hoped that the hunters didn't really shoot the boy's mother or that comparison could be a bitch slap to the face – before his eyes slowly filled with tears.

He had no idea what to say. "Are… are you still upset about the movie, Bambi?"

Kurt gazed up at him. "No Finn, I'm just happy, happy tears." The boy wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands before gazing up at him shyly through his lashes, "Bambi?"

He coughed awkwardly. "Yeah… I mean, you're graceful and pretty and everything and," he swallowed, "I really like your eyes. You're… You're really awesome Kurt."

The counter-tenor smiled. "You think so? He whispered.

Finn nodded, murmuring a quiet 'yes'.

He hesitantly leaned forward before capturing Kurt's lips with his own, wrapping his arms around Kurt's small frame.

Warm bubbles tickled his skin as warm lips caressed his own.

Finn felt complete.

**AN: **I hope you're gratefully, I had my first day back at school tonight and it's late, I have work tomorrow and I'm staying up late to type this up. Gahh!


End file.
